


mon seul amour

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: ”Ajusshi, stop worrying about me. It’s weird.””It’s natural! And stop calling me weird! I’m the normal one of us!””Don’t worry ajusshi,” the boy grinned, ”I like weird.”orThe unconventional soulmate story of Jeju's youngest, ever most capable cop and it's shittiest, non-criminal, criminal





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I changed the description lol, I wasn't pleased with the first one!!  
> I am once again trying an angsty theme, let's see how this goes :)  
> Thank you for reading!!!

_“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.”_

_\- Plato_

_Everyone in life has a missing half, separated from birth. Some people call it the ”perfect match”, others ”the one true love”, while most resign to use ”soulmate”._

_Seeing all the despair in the world, the universe took pity on the humans and gave them a second chance to fix their broken soul. In order to find their missing half, the universe decided that the pair would wake up in the other’s body on the youngest one’s 21st birthday. Only when the two halves of one reach each other will they be able to regain their bodies, and choose their own destiny._

* * *

 

**23rd august, 2018**

”Let go of me you piece of shit!” The boy screamed, as he thrashed in his arms. Mark just tightened his hold and proceeded to force the boy down on his stomach, arms folded safely behind his back. Mark shifted so that he gripped the boy’s wrists with one hand while taking forth a pair of hand-cuffs in order to complete his arrest.

”Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anythi-” Mark began reciting but the boy kept screaming at him while trying to get away.

”Shut the fuck up, let me go! I didn’t do anything!” He shouted angrily. He wasn’t particularly strong, at least not to Mark (thank god for judo), but he put a steady knee to the boy’s back in precaution, careful not to use any real force. He might be a criminal, but he seemed young and and nonthreatening, so he didn’t want to hurt him unnecessarily.

”I literary just saw you steal that bottle of- what is that? Vodka? Aren’t you a little too young to drink?”

”I was gonna fucking pay for it, you bitch!”

”We’re outside the store kid, you can’t fool me.”

”I’m not a fucking kid!”

”Yeah, yeah, alright. Now, calm down for a second while I read you your miranda rights.” Mark sighed, and began again. ”You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you at government expense.”

The kid spat at the ground in anger, grumbling curses, while Mark helped him up in to a standing position. He tried once again to get away, hands cuffed behind his back and all, but Mark had a hard grip on him, not really in the mood for a runner on a Friday night when his shift was about to end. He helped him in to the backseat of his car with some resistance, before collecting the evidence (yup, one bottle of vodka. The shit kind as well, definitely not worth stealing) and placing it in a bag in the passenger seat.

”I’m just going in to take a testimony from the clerk guy, I’ll be back in a min’ kid.” He informed, feeling just a little bad for him sitting handcuffed in the backseat, with a frustrated look. He was met by harsh eyes. ”I’m not a fucking kid you old fuck!” He got as a response through gritted teeth, so Mark just rolled his eyes as he shut the door, taking out his irritation on it.

To his surprise, the clerk wasn’t mad at all. He wasn’t even surprised it seemed.

”Don’t be too harsh on him, alright?” the old man sighed, but he had a fond smile on his face. ”He usually just nip some food here and there, but the next day there will always be an envelope with money waiting on the counter, just enough to cover the stolen goods. So I just allow him at this point. He must have it rough.”

Mark shifted uncomfortably as the man turned, stacking candy bars on a shelf.

”But…” he continued after a minute of silence, ”I don’t condone underage drinking. Or stealing, of course, but he probably has his reasons. Maybe just give him a warning?”

The man sounded just the right amount of pleading for Marks heart to squeeze a bit too tight. He’d always been a bit too weak for this job, his need to please people conflicting with his duty. ”Sir, I understand that the circumstances isn’t to his advantage, but I can’t-”

”I understand, officer, you’re just doing your job.” The old man interrupted and turned to Mark again. His smile had turned sad, but eyes still kind, ”It’s not your fault that he ended up like this. And I understand that he need’s to know that his actions have consequences. But just- just try, to be understanding?”

Mark sighed and nodded slightly, giving a reassuring smile. ”Alright, I won’t promise anything. But I’ll do my best to not be too harsh on him, Sir.”

”Thank you officer.”

-

For someone so loud during the arrest, the kid was almost scarily silent on the way back to the station. He continued to be silent when Mark tried to interrogate him by his desk, refusing to give out any personal information. Mark sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, and leaned back in his chair to observe the kid more comfortably.

”You know, I could just check your wallet,” He held it up and wiggled it infront of the kids face, who in return just rolled his eyes, ”But I’d rather you’d just cooperate with me, so we can get done here. My shift is ending soon, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather go home than sit here all night.”

When he got no response, he sat back up in his chair and opened the worn out wallet, taking out the contents in search for an ID. Mark let a small ”aha!” leave his lips when he found it, making the boy look at him with a guarded face.

”Alright then, let’s see who we have here.” He read the ID, unconsciously wearing a fond expression, ”Well, what would you know, we share the same last name kid.”

”I’m not a fucking kid, damnit!” He gritted out, clamping his mouth shot in surprise at his own voice. Mark eyes widened in slight surprise at the sudden outburst, since the boy had been so adamant on keeping silent, but he smiled nonetheless.

”According to your ID, you’re only 18 years old, and that to me is being a kid.”

”It’s not my fault that you’re old.” He bit back quietly, earning a small snort from Mark.

”You’re not wrong about that, kid.”

He heard him groan in frustration at the nickname, but mark ignored it with a smile in favor of turning to his computer to start the report. It shouldn’t take too long, he wouldn’t send a kid to jail because of one failed attempt of swiping a bottle. He’d seen way worse. His smile dropped slightly when the kid showed up in the criminal record though, reading through all of the charges.

”You have quite the history, don’t you?” Mark noted, scrolling.

”What’s it to you, old man.” he responded, sounding more tired that angry at this point.

”Well, I’m trying to write an arrest report where you don’t end up in jail,” he flinched slightly at the word, Mark observed from the corner of his eye, ”but with this record… maybe it’s better if we lock you up so you learn a lesson?” Mark had no real intention of locking up the kid, but a slight satisfaction came from the other’s reaction.

The boy’s eyes widened immensely and he suddenly looked pleading, taking Mark by surprise. ”Listen, I was going to pay the geezer back. Ask him! I always do!”

”I want to believe you kid, I really do, but your record say’s otherwise. You’ve been arrested for theft at least five times, here’s one for vandalizing a fountain and public indecency-”

”I was drugged, I didn’t mean to pee-”

”You absolutely should not tell me that, I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that!” Mark interrupted quickly, swinging his head around to see if anyone caught what the boy had said, but fortunately they were pretty much alone, save from the old lady at the front desk who was half deaf anyways. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his computer, ”You also have one for assaulting an officer, four years ago. Seriously, you assaulted an officer at 14?”

The boy had a small satisfactory smile, which Mark chose to ignore, ”He deserved it, that swine. He’s the one who’s arresting me all the time for no fucking reason. He has some weird fucking fetisch, I swear. I would do it all again.”

”I’m going to ignore that last part, for your sake.” Mark coughed. He seemed to ignore a lot of things when it came to this boy, which was not very professional of him. But he had some kind of charm, and he also had a point regarding the arrest. It had been the same officer arresting him almost every time. ”Alright, let’s stop looking through your record, it’s making me lose faith in today’s youth. I’m going to finish your report now, so just sit tight. Do you want anything while you wait?”

The boy looked at him like he had grown a second head, making Mark raise his eyebrows in question. ”What?”

”Are you going to poison me?” He asked in suspicion while he leaned away slightly.

Mark choked out a surprised laugh,”What are you talking about? I’m a police officer, why in the world would I poison you!?”

He was met by a pregnant pause, making him worry that someone had actually tried to poison this kid (wait, didn’t he just say that he was drugged? Drugged as in high or drugged as in someone had actually drugged him?), before he got a quiet answer, ”I’ve never been offered anything but a slap when I was here before, that’s all…”

Mark observed the kid who squirmed in his seat, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He looked around, avoiding Mark’s gaze at any cost. ”Well, I’m offering now,” he began, trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible to show his sincerity, ”so do you have anything you want?”

The kid thought for a second, deciding whether he could trust him or not. After a few seconds, a seemingly innocent smile spreading on his lips, but Mark saw his eyes glimt in mischief, ”Yeah, I do actually. Officer cuntbag confiscated my weed last time I was here, could i get it back?”

Mark let out a disbelieved laugh and shook his head, standing up and made his way to the kitchen. ”You really should get a filter for that mouth, kid.”

”I told you, I’m not a damn kid!” he shouted back, although the earlier heat in his voice had disappeared.

Mark took a few minutes rummaging through the fridge, grabbing a few items before returning to the desk. ”Here,” he said, handing a small bottle to the boy, ”since you didn't say what you wanted i just grabbed whatever.”

He was met with a deadpan look, ”Banana milk? Really?”

Mark didn’t even try to hold back his smile, coughing out a small laugh at the other’s expression, ”Well, you know what they say…”

”I _don’t_ know what they say, actually!” the kid huffed in annoyance, but proceeded to punch a hole in the container with the straw, sucking out the banana milk aggressively, ”And, who’s _they_ anyways?”

Mark rolled his eyes, slightly fond (not that he would ever admit that) and sat down at the desk again. ”Okay, kid, what ar-”

He was interrupted by the younger slamming down the banana milk on the table, effectively spilling some of it on himself and a few documents, ”Okay, if you’re gonna keep the whole ’kid’ thing going,” He said, suddenly fierce look in his eyes, squeezing the small bottle ”then I’ll meet you halfway, _ajusshi_. If it’s a battle of the will’s you want, you’ve met your match.”

Mark was not shocked per se, the kid obviously had a temper and honestly, Mark had been messing with him a bit. Not very adult of him, he’d admit. So he lifted his hands in defeat, smiling sincerely, ”You’re right, I’m sorry. I took the teasing too far, but I’ll stop now.”

He was met with a confused look, even conflicted in some way. The younger obviously hadn’t expected that response, probably least of all an apology. But knowing how ’delinquents’ worked, Mark guessed that he tried to hold on to his irritation and pride still, not wanting to lose whatever imaginary battle he assumed they were having. Or maybe it wasn’t even Mark he was fighting, maybe it was the police in general, or just people of authority. Mark didn’t blame him.

After a few moments of silence, the grip on the bottle lessened and the younger leaned back in the chair with a sight. ”You’re weird, .”

Mark snorted while typing on his computer, ”Thanks, I get that a lot.”

”No seriously, all the other cops treat me like i’m dirt here. You’re different, I guess. You’re weird.”

”That’s…” Mark’s hands stilled for a second, he didn’t really know how to respond to that, ”That’s not good, but thanks? It doesn’t sound like a compliment, you know.”

”Mmh, maybe.” He trailed off, not offering any kind of continuation or explanation, so Mark reluctantly moved on. It was getting pretty late after all.

”In any case, I’m letting you off with a warning this time.” The younger’s eyes shot up to his, smile stretching on his face, ” _But_ ,” Mark continued, making the other’s smile sink slightly, ”You are 18 now, and even though you’re kind of a kid in my eyes, you’re definitely not one in the eyes of the law. So, _please_ , no more crimes? I’d hate to see you go to jail.”

”Why, am I too pretty for jail, _ajusshi?_ ” The younger taunted, sending a greasy wink his way. Mark fake gagged and rolled his eyes, making the younger laugh.

”No, you’re just annoying.”

”Rude!”

-

After he finished up the report, and told the kid that he was free to leave, Mark collected his things and turned off his computer. Not expecting the younger to still be seated in the chair next to his desk, he got a embarrassingly huge shock when he turned around. The younger laughed loudly, throwing his head back in amusement, as Mark’s face flushed. Mark followed him out of the station (”followed” being a strong word since he practically had to drag him out by the arm), where the world was still painted in the evening glow even though it was late. The summer made the days longer, and Mark was somewhat thankful. He didn’t want the kid going home alone in the dark.

”Will you be alright on your own, or do you want a ride home?” He asked, surprising himself that there was no reluctance in his voice. Or mind. 

He got a laugh back, a few steps down on the stairs as the other had already started to leave. ” _Ajusshi,_ stop worrying about me. It’s weird.”

”It’s natural! And stop calling me weird! I’m the normal one of us!”

”Don’t worry _ajusshi_ ,” the boy grinned, ”I like weird.”

In the next moment he was gone, almost in a batman type of way, except not at all of course. Mark was in an odd state of shock, although amusement was more prominent. Ah- How nice, to be young.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another meeting, another arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, it really keeps me going!

_Until mark was around 14, he always described his soulmate in one particular way. She was short, probably at least one head shorter than him, and had pale skin. He’d like it if she’d even sparkle a bit in the sun, kind of like Edward in ’Twilight’, but just the Bella version of him. So… like Alice (He had a Twilight phase, yes, okay. Sue him). Hair color didn’t matter, but something vibrant wasn’t really his type. Mark was subtle and a bit shy, so he’d like it if his soulmate was the same. So he’d like it if she had maybe black hair like him. But of course, he wanted something special about her. Perhaps, cool eyes? Like, a striking blue or something. Yeah, that would be cool. Oh yeah, and she was obviously a girl. That was the most important part._  
  
_It wasn’t as if Mark was homophobic, no not at all, but he was just not gay. His older brother Johnny was gay, he brought home boys all the time. Mark didn’t feel weird about it, or well maybe a little. He didn’t need to hear that his brother was gay, knowing it was enough. The guys Johnny brought home were all very nice, and also very handsome. Like, objectively, they were handsome. He wasn’t in to them, since he was straight, but he had eyes. But, like he said, not gay. No homo._  
  
_He had since a very young age decided to dedicate his love to his soulmate, but he had a few crushes, of course. Yeri, his pretty neighbor, was his first one. It wasn’t a big one, really, he just kind of fancied her. She fit the description in his head, so he naturally thought that she was the one. Also, she was the only other korean person living in his neighborhood back in Vancouver. She wasn’t his one true love thought. It didn’t matter, because they stayed good friends on Facebook after she came out, so at least he got something out of it._  
  
_His family moved to Seoul when Mark was six years old, and Mark hated the city with a passion. It wasn’t the city in itself, he just missed Canada. He missed the pure snowfall he experienced there, not the gross kind that Seoul had. The buildings were too tall, streets too loud and snow too dirty. He missed the real winters. He missed Canada. So, from that day on, he decided that his soulmate was definitely going to remind him of Canada i one way or another. Maybe in the way that she was pale, or the icy blue eyes. Or maybe she would jus be cold to the touch? Something soothing and calming, maybe helping Mark cool down when he got too warm in the Seoul summer heat. In the way least, she had to love the snow with the same passion that Mark did. She would be a child of the winter, someone who resented the summer like himself._ **  
**

* * *

 

**31st december, 2018 _  
_**

The air was freezing outside, every breath he took turning in to a thick cloud. Mark was _living_.  
  
It was his first ever winter in Jeju, having moved there just this spring. He had to say that it definitely felt more cozy here than in Seoul, where the snow would melt directly as it hit the ground if it wasn’t cold enough. Nothing could live up to Canada of course, but this would have to do.  
  
Since he was forced home for christmas, one of the traditions his family was adamant to keep up, he hadn’t been able to enjoy the true holiday spirits in Jeju. He would, however, be spending new years here. Working, of course. No matter where you were in the world, new years seemed to be chaos for everyone. But, he was secretly excited to not be spending it with his family. He was already 22, but had spent every single holiday that was celebrated with them. It was as if he’d finally grown up.  
  
So it didn’t matter that he was patrolling the streets in the snow, not when he was dressed warmly and everyone around him was happy, singing and dancing. He walked from the square where most people had came together to check out other areas, since his colleagues had the situation under control. He made his way toward the small park, the one place that never seemed to be crowded no matter what time of the year it was. In his mind, that made it a perfect place for criminal activities, especially during these times when the focus was elsewhere. But, since he was alone, he opted for making just a quick round of it, and if something seemed suspicious he’d call for back up. He got to the fountain, when a voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
”Ah! Aren’t you that weird officer?”  
  
”…excuse me?” He asked back, turning around to see a smaller figure standing just beside him dressed in light blue jeans and a _way_ too cold jacket for the december temperature. At least they had a yellow scarf around their neck, covering half of their face.  
  
”It is you! Long time no see, _ajusshi._ ”  
  
The taunting nickname flicked a switch in his memory, and suddenly he remembered the arrest back in august. He groaned internally. ”Ah, it’s… you.”  
  
The younger pouted, ”Hey, no need to sound so annoyed, ajusshi! I haven’t done anything… yet.” His face was still covered, but Mark could hear the smirk in his voice. _Brat._  
  
”Right…”  
  
”That being said, thank god you’re the dumbass walking alone here!” Mark was about to refute, when the younger suddenly came up very close to his face with huge doe eyes staring into his, ”I need you to arrest me.”  
  
_”Excuse me?”_  
  
”Yeah, quickly! Arrest me!” The younger turned around and held back his arms, positioning his hands so that Mark would be able to handcuff him. Which he, of course, didn’t. Instead he just stared at him incredulously.  
  
”What the fu- I mean, what the _frick_ are you talking about? Why do you want to be arrested?!”  
  
”Because, I’m being chased _right the fuck now_ , by some guys who thinks I stole from them, but if they see me being arrested they won’t bother! Now _hurry the fuck up_!” The younger gritted out, shaking his hands pointedly. Mark continued to stare at him with wide eyes, confusion clogging his mind. That’s until shouting could be heard further back, from where the younger had emerged.  
  
”Fuck- _Hurry!_ ” the kid whisper shouted, pressing his hand in Mark’s chest.  
  
Mark was still hesitant, but when two- no, three people appeared on the path, he instinctively pulled out his handcuffs and proceeded to ”arrest” the younger. He didn’t even realize what he was doing, until a groan could be heard from underneath him, as he’d wrestled down the smaller in a proper position, not far from the one he’d been in the first time they met. The people in the distance had stopped in their tracks, whispering amongst themselves and observing.  
  
_”I appreciate that you’re making this act as realistic as possible, Ajusshi, really! It helps a great deal. Just- be a little careful with my fragile body, please?”_ The boy whisper again. Mark immediately got off him with a hushed apology, glancing at the people in the distance. Yep, they were still staring, so maybe the brat was telling the truth. Besides, what other reason would he have to pretend to be arrested? He helped the younger up, much like he had the last time they met. He got a faint sense of deja vu because of it, which made him chuckle quietly. As if the kid could read his thoughts, he also huffed out a slight laugh, but was careful not to make it seem like he enjoyed getting arrested. He sobered his expression as he hung his head low.  
  
” _Ajusshi, I’m going to act like I’m actually getting arrested now, so play along okie?_ ” The younger whispered. Mark had no time to respond before the other started to thrash around in his hold, also much like last time. ”I didn’t do nothing, shithead!” He shouted suddenly, almost scaring Mark. The people in the distance stopped whispering amongst themselves to stare more intently at the scene. ” _C’mon ajusshi! Punish me or something_!” the younger whispered again, desperately.  
  
_”Holy shit, don’t say it like that!_ ” He whisper screamed back, feeling his neck getting hot. The younger gritted his teeth thrashed more, now both to continue their little act but also in annoyance at the older’s stupidness. Mark got the hint when he got a small kick on the shin. Arrest, yes, that’s right. Be a cop.  
  
”You’re coming with me kid!” He said sermonical, with a monotone voice that made himself cringe. He was a shit actor.  
  
The younger almost laughed out loud, but he kept his composure and continued to thrash with no real fight. He decided that if he was going to be fake arrested, he was going to have fun doing it. When Mark turned him around, beginning to walk away from the guys, he suddenly shouted, ”I’m not getting arrested by some ugly, smelly cop!”  
  
Mark took one hand to hit him lightly on the back of the head, _”Hey,_ low blow. _”_ he huffed, continuing to walk speedily to leave the park as fast as possible. The younger just grinned behind his scarf.  
  
When they made it out of the park, rounding a wall so they were out of sight. Mark let go of the other’s hands and sighed. ”Now what?”  
  
”Well, they might follow us so I can’t stay here. I can’t go back either. Fuck, it’s too damn cold what the fuck.” he hissed, jumping up and down slightly to keep warm, arms till cuffed behind him. Mark contemplated their options ( _their?_ Since when was this a ”their” problem?) before asking,  
  
”If you want you can come to the station and warm up? That’ll keep up the arresting-thing too.”  
  
”Wow, ajusshi, I never thought you’d ask! Let’s go!” the younger said, starting to strut down the street. Mark rolled his eyes with a huff, but quickly caught up to him.  
  
”Wait, let me get the handcuffs off.”  
  
”No, ajusshi! It’s more exciting this way.” He winked, making Mark shudder.  
  
”God, you’re disgusting. Stop.”  
  
He managed to slow the other down enough to unlock the handcuffs, pocketing them. The younger’s hands were red and cracked from the cold, so he silently took of his gloves and shoved them to him. He was met with confused eye’s, much like when he had offered something to eat that first time. His confusion made Mark anxious but he refused to relent, continuing to press the gloves to the other’s chest.  
  
”Take them, you’re freezing.”  
  
”Oh… um, alright.” The kid said, earlier mischievousness gone from both his voice and eyes. A small smile formed on his lips as he pulled the large gloves over his cold fingers, clenching and unclenching his fists to feel the fluffy interior. ”Thank you.”  
  
”Yeah yeah, let’s go.”  
  
-  
  
When they got to the station it was once again pretty much empty, save from a few of his colleagues and some people held in custody, all very much drunk out of their mind. Nobody paid attention to the pair when they entered, but he could sense the younger’s discomfort. ”Actually, ajusshi… maybe I should go? You- you have work right?”  
  
Mark observed him, how his eyes shifted around the room, avoiding any and all eyes that drew past them. He frowned, ”Don’t worry about that, I offered right? Come-”  
  
”Officer Lee,” A voice came from the door , where a man entered the station. The kid flinched slightly at the voice, and quickly hid himself behind Mark’s back, ”There you are! There’s a bit of a rumble down at the- Oh? What’s this?” He interrupted himself when he saw the kid behind him. ”Ah, I see. You’re busy with _that_ brat. I’ll take someone else instead then. What did the little _fucker_ do this time?”  
  
Mark straightened at the sudden change in demeanor from his colleague, when casual suddenly became threatening once he saw the ypunger standing behind him. ”Officer Kim, that’s quite harsh language to use against a kid?” He questioned.  
  
Officer Kim sneered at him, ”That bastard deserves no more, Lee. Whatever, I don’t have time for this. Make sure that _that_ ,” he shot a look behind Mark, ”is out of here later. I don’t wanna see that face tonight.” He turned, called for another officer to come with before sending a last disgusted look their way. Mark was about to argue with him, that is no way to treat anyone, even if they were (potential) criminals. He was stopped by a hand clenched in the fabric of his jacket, strong hold effectively halting his steps and voice.  
  
”Don’t,” the younger said quietly, eyes burning holes in officer Kim’s back over Mark’s shoulder, ”that cunt won’t change.”  
  
Mark sighed, but he nodded and turned around to face the younger, ”Don’t call him that.” He scolded lightly, although not really finding it in him to disagree. He got an unimpressed look back, so he just sighed again and began taking of his jacket. ”Come on now, let’s get you something warm to drink. S’ hot chocolate okay?”  
  
”…Yeah.”  
  
”Cool, you can go and sit down by my desk.”  
  
The younger did what he was told, not having the energy or body warmth to even pretend that he was actually supposed to hate cops and authority. Mark smiled secretly as he warmed a cup of milk in the microwave, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He mixed the cocoa powder in the milk when it was warm enough, and made his way over to his desk. The kid was sitting in the chair next to it, jacket and scarf that were wet from the snow still wrapped around him. Mark’s gloves was still on as well.  
  
”Here.” Mark said, handing the cup to the younger who took it between his gloved hands, blowing on the drink. ”I’m gonna get you a blanket, so take off your coat and scarf. You’re gonna get sick if you stay in them.”  
  
He got a small nod in response as he made his way to the storage, where they kept evidence material and other things that didn’t really have any space otherwhere, like the fleece blankets the station had received a few weeks back when the heating stopped working. The head office were too kind, really, Mark thought sarcastically. When he returned to his desk, the younger had removed his jacket and yellow scarf that now laid in a pile on the floor, but he was still wearing Mark’s gloves. His hands must be _freezing._  
  
”Here you go, this should war- _Holy shit_ , what happened to your face?!” Mark handed over the blanked while sitting down on his chair, only to notice a purple mark on the younger’s cheek who flinched at the attention.  
  
”Nothin’.” He shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed on the hot chocolate in his hands. Mark frowned.  
  
”That’s not nothing. Did someone do this to you? Was it the guys back in the park?” He pressed, even when the younger’s face got more and more annoyed.  
  
”I said it was _nothing_. Leave it ajusshi.”  
  
Mark sighed, ”Fine… Just-”  
  
”Just _what?_ ” The younger challenged. They locked gazes for a few moments before Mark relented. He held up his hands in defeat, once again getting the feeling of deja vu from their first meeting. He smiled.  
  
”Sorry. I won’t ask. But if you need something… _anything_ ,” Mark emphasized the word, ”then I promise I’ll help. If you want.”  
  
The younger looked at him again, eyes filled with an unknown emotion. ”You don’t even know me.”  
  
”I don’t need to. I can still care, you know?” Mark explained, but his answer didn’t really feel right. ”And I would argue that I know you by now, I’ve arrested you twice.”  
  
After a second he smiled, although it looked more like a painful grimace, but with a laugh to make it seem more natural. ”You’re weird, ajusshi.”  
  
Mark huffed a laugh, ”I know kid, you’ve told me.”

 

**1st January, 2019**

 

Outside a flash of color suddenly filled the sky, followed by a booming sound.  
  
”Oh, looks like we’ve entered the new year.” Mark noted, looking out of the window to his right.  
  
”Look’s like it.” The younger responded, voice arguably bored. Well, who wouldn’t be when stuck in a police station on new years eve? Mark was bored as well, honestly. But he was comfortable. And that was good enough.  
  
”Happy new years, ajusshi.”  
  
The voice was quiet, and the younger seemed almost embarrassed when Mark looked back at him, almost like it had slipped out on accident. Mark smiled fondly, the kid was pretty endearing despite the hard front he put on. Without thinking much about it he reached out to ruffle the other’s hair, who quickly drew his head back from his hand. He wore a shocked expression, and a faint hue of pink spread on his cheeks. Even in the darkness of winter, this kid seemed to have a sunny aura of sorts. It was pretty endearing.  
  
”Happy new years, kid. **"**  


**-**

"By the way, _did_ you steal something from those guys?"

"Yeah." The younger laughed.

"So, really, I should've _actually_ arrested you?"

"Oh? You got a kink or sum'?"

"Can we have _one_ normal conversation? What's wrong with you?" Mark groaned, much to the other's glee.

"Oh man, _so_ much, ajusshi. Don't even get me started."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, the use of ajusshi is actually inspired by a got7 fic, but I don't remember which! I'll link it when I find it, since it's a really good read as well, but all cred to that author! 
> 
> also i know it might be a lil confusing when I don't use donghyuck's name (we all know that it's donghyuck lol) but this is because we're reading in Mark's POV. dw though, it'll end in the next chapter !


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm, as they say

_When Mark turned 15, his earlier perception of his soulmate changed just a bit. Just a teeny bit. Johnny had found his soulmate, after a complicated and stressful couple of day’s in swapped bodies. Taeyong, his brother’s soulmate, was… something else. Mark almost fell for him, just by their first meeting (no homo). Firstly, he was simply gorgeous. Secondly, he was also very nice, and he had a kind heart. Even 15 year old Mark could see that. Thirdly, he had pink hair. Now, Mark had been quite adamant on the hair thing, he’d always thought that black hair was the superior color. Taeyong’s appearance in his life changed that, just a little. Also he could cook. And that was just a bonus._

_Of course, he stopped himself from crushing on the older after seeing how disgustingly in love him and Johnny were. But, maybe he could admit that the picture of his soulmate that he’d drawn in his head, seemingly something set in stone for his young self, became just a bit blurry. Only a little. The gender of the person was slightly harder to tell, and the hair color wasn’t jetblack anymore. Not exactly pink either, just… not black. Perhaps he’d also just seen ’Who Framed Roger Rabbit’, and just maybe had a slight crush on Jessica Rabbit. Maybe brightly colored hair wasn’t so bad after all?_

_Still, of course, his soulmate had to love the winter. Represent winter. That was still very important._

* * *

 

**6th june, 2019**

”What the…”  
  
”Oh. Ajusshi! Long time no see, wassup?” The kid looked up from his position on the ground, smiling as if Mark hadn’t just caught him trying to steal the yellow bike in front of him. This kid…  
  
”I was just on my way home, _trying to pick up my bike,_ ”  he sent a meaningful gaze to the vehicle he had his hands on, ”but I met _trouble_ on the way. How come I haven’t seen you in what, five months, but when you finally show up, you’re trying to steal my bike?”  
  
”Aww, you kept count? I would have shown up sooner if I knew you missed me that much!” The younger grinned, but Mark ignored him in favor of raising one of his eyebrows and shooting a look at the bike. The younger just smiled sheepishly, ”Ahh… this yours? I wouldn’t have tried to take it if I knew. _Promise_.” He didn’t seem honest at all. Mark just sighed.  
  
”You shouldn’t take _any_ bikes that aren’t yours, kid.”  
  
Instead of frowning like he had when being called kid before, his smile went from sheepish to brilliant, eyes forming small crescents on his tan skin. The summer heat suddenly felt way too warm for Mark’s liking. ”Actually, _ajusshi_ , I am officially not a kid anymore! Today, on the 6th of June, 2019, I turn 19 years old!”  
  
Mark snorted a small laugh, poorly disguising it as a cough, ”Still a kid, _kid._ Come back when you turn 21.”  
  
He got a frown in return, but it didn’t reach his eyes, ”Just because you’re old and bitter doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me. But I’m not gonna let you ruin my mood, it’s my birthday, nothing can change that!”  
  
Mark tried not to smile, he really tried to keep a serious face (the kid tried to steal his bike for god’s sake!) but his attempts were futile. The kid had a special kind of charm, and Mark just happened to be weak for it. ”Whatever you say, kid. So why are you here, on your birthday, trying to steal my bike?”  
  
”It was gonna be my birthday present to myself!” He grinned, maybe a bit guiltily but mostly pretty smugly. ”I liked the color.”  
  
”Just,” Mark began, collecting his thoughts, ”Please, can you just _not_ try to steal my bike for today? I’m not in the mood to arrest you. _Again_.”  
  
”Hey, that’s unfair, ajusshi. You’ve only arrested me twice so far, you’re far from cunt Kim’s record.”  
  
”Stop calling officer Kim ’cunt’,” Mark whispered the last word, earning an eye roll from the other, ”taunting him won’t get him to arrest you less.”  
  
”Maybe getting arrested is my kink, ajusshi, ever thought about _that_? Kink-shaming isn’t cool!”  
  
Mark groaned, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. Having a normal conversation proved to be impossible with this damn kid, _god_. ”I really don’t feel comfortable with where this conversation is going. How about you just, I don’t know, go home and celebrate your birthday and let me take my bike home?”  
  
Mark obviously chose the wrong words because something in that sentence made the younger flinch, barley visibly, and his mood turned sour all of a sudden. Now, Mark was perhaps a little oblivious at times, he wouldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t that blind. Especially when it came to this kid apparently, he didn’t miss anything. So naturally, his respons worried him.  
  
”You _do_ have a home to go back to, no? I’m pretty sure I saw an adress in your rec-”  
  
”I have an _adress_ ,” The kid cut him off, voice tired but eyes fierce, ”But I wouldn’t consider that place my home.”  
  
”Oh.” Mark answered, uncomfortably squirming a bit in the eery silence that followed, making their earlier light mood feel miles away. He had himself to blame for that, of course. If he didn’t want to know the answer, he wouldn’t have asked the question. Ah, shit, Mark felt guilty about making the other upset, just when he had said that nothing was going to ruin his mood. Leave it to Mark to make things depressing. He had to fix it somehow, he owed that to him at least. ”Hey, kid. Do you, uh… do you like ice-cream?”  
  
The younger was irritatingly good at making him feel like an idiot, which is exactly how he felt when he was met with a deadpan look that screamed _’so you’re just gonna make things super fucking awkward and then play it off as if nothing happened? Really?_ ’. Mark shrugged a bit, and tired a smile. The younger just continued to observe him for a minute, ”Maybe you should think about how the things you say sound to others, ajusshi.”  
  
Mark’s initial confusion to his words quickly evolved to shame as he went over his sentence again, ”Stoop,” he groaned in embarrassment, ”You know I didn’t mean it like that!”  
  
The younger scoffed in disbelief. He got up from his squatting position, brushed of dust from his knees and butt, before beginning to walk away in a calm pace. ”I still stand by what I said that first time. You’re really weird, ajusshi.”  
  
Mark frowned, ”Hey-”  
  
”Are you coming or not?” The other had stopped in his tracks, head turned sideways to send a questioning look at Mark.  
  
”Coming? Where?”  
  
”The ice-cream shop, obviously. That’s why you asked, right? You wanted to get ice-cream, to make up for the awkwardness?”  
  
”Uh, I mean yeah, bu-”  
  
”Then let’s go. Heads up though, you’re paying. I’m broke as shit.”  
  
-  
  
”’m starting to understand why you resent being called a kid.” Mark said, mouth full of ice-cream.  
  
”Right? Annoying, isn’t it, _ajusshi_?”  
  
”Alright, alright. I’m sorry for calling you a kid. I apologized for it, so can you stop calling me ajusshi? As a truce? You can call me officer Lee instead.”  
  
”Officer Lee? That boring as shit, tell me your first name.”  
  
”Why do you want to know?”  
  
”Because I’m not calling you officer Lee any time soon, I’m not gonna give in to your gross fantasies.”  
  
”Wha-”  
  
 ”And besides, you know mine right? Isn’t it only fair that I know yours as well?”  
  
Mark scoffed, absolutely not hiding the fact that he didn’t remember the younger’s name, but smiled rather fondly still ”Alright fine. My nam-”  
  
”No wait! Let’s do this instead!” The younger interrupted, jumping down the last steps and tuned around with a smile. He motioned for Mark to follow, which he did because… Well, he didn’t know why, he just did. They ended up standing in front of each other, arm’s length between them, illuminated by the remaining glow of the sunset. Somehow, Mark felt like this was the first time he actually looked at the younger, just now noticing that he was only slightly shorter than himself. Maybe it was the sunset playing tricks on his mind, but the boy’s tan skin was almost glowing, auburn hair seemingly orange and vibrant in the gold light, his smile big and close to childish with the way it was carefree and light. He had melted mint-chocolate ice-cream on his fingers, that he dried off on the napkin the ice-cream came in. Mark’s heart tugged uncomfortably for some reason.  
  
”Since our first meeting was kind of… unfortunate,” the younger started, smiling cheekily as Mark huffed in affirmation, ”Let’s officially introduce ourselves. As a fresh start.”  
  
”That’s not really how it works thou-”  
  
”Ugh, come on ajusshi, don’t be such a bore!”  
  
” _Fine,_ I’ll play along. Continue.” Mark said, swallowing the last bite of his own ice-cream before wiping his mouth.  
  
”Thank you. So, _as I was saying_ ,” he began again, emphasizing his words and shot Mark a look, ”Since I don’t officially know your name, and you never once actually said mine, let’s pretend that we don’t know each other. That way, we can have a fresh start. So,” He stretched out his hand, ”Hi, nice to meet you.”  
  
Mark stared at his hand, making the younger huff in frustration, ”Introduce yourself, ajusshi!”  
  
” _Fine_ , fine!” Mark mumbled, gripping the younger’s hand more comfortably. Maybe it’s the summer heat, but he could undoubtedly feel that their hands were slightly clammy in the long handshake. He felt awkward.  
  
”Uhm, okay… hi?” The younger nodded in reassurance when he felt uncertain to continue, so he swallowed down some air to calm his sudden nervousness. Wait… why was he even nervous?  ”It’s nice to meet you too. My name is Mark Lee, I’m 22 years old but I’m turning 23 in two months, and um…” He got another nod of encouragement,  ”I’m the youngest police officer Jeju has ever had.”  
  
The younger giggled but scolded his expression ”No need to brag, _Mark Lee,_ ” The other scoffed. ”Well, _Markus Lee_ ,” Mark rolled his eyes at the younger, huffing at his obvious amusement, ”Since you get to brag, listen to this: I’m the youngest kid in this shit hole to get arrested by it’s youngest cop. I think that’s a big feat in itself, right?” Mark didn’t dignify him with a verbal answer, instead just rolling his eyes. ”Anyways, I’m 19 years old, and I turn 19 today- thank’s for not wishing me happy birthday, by the way-”  
  
”Oh my god, just get to the point.”  
  
”All in good time!” He laughed, ”You should be honored to be spending today with me, on my birthday this lovely gemini season. I’ll keep you waiting for as long as I want since you ruined my birthday gift.”

  
”You mean when I stopped you from stealing _my bike_ , without arresting you, and then brought you ice-cream? Are you s-”  
  
”Okay, okay, you’ve made your point Maria!” He grinned at Mark, either not seeing the agitation growing in his eyes or just ignoring it. Mark would guess the latter. ”Since you wanna know so bad, I will tell you my name. Make sure to remember it carefully, because It’ll be the most important name you’ll ever hear in the history of names!”  
  
”I seriously doubt that-”  
  
”Forget Shakespeare, Michael Jackson and Nicolas Cage! No more Beyoncé, no more Kanye-  
  
”Are you always this dramatic?”  
  
”Yes!” He exclaimed, let go of Mark’s hand (yes, he had been holding it through the whole speech) and excitedly climbed up onto the edge of the fountain, towering over the older. The sun shone it’s bright evening rays behind him, making the contrast almost too bright for Marks eyes. ”My name, dear Mark, is- drum roll please- Lee Donghyuck!”  
  
Mark shielded his eyes with his hand to look at the younger who was surrounded by a full body gloria of light. Was it too cliché to say that he looked like an angel? Probably. Besides, this kid- no, Donghyuck, he was no angel. ”You know that I knew that right?” (Not technically a lie, he just didn’t remember it).  
  
”Doesn’t matter to me, you never once said my name so how would I know?”  
  
”Alright, you're right, of course.”  
  
”Of course!” Donghyuck grinned.  
  
”So… where _have_ you been?” Mark began when the younger had finally jumped down from the wall. He was met with a large smile, although some other emotion was hidden behind his eyes.  
  
”Aha, you _did_ miss me!  
  
” _No_ , I’m just curious.” Mark refuted.  
  
The younger smirked, still keeping Mark in the dark, ”Sorry ajusshi, can’t tell ya. Ask again in a few years and I might let you know.”  
  
”…Did you do something illegal, again?”  
  
 ”Me? Illegal?! Never! It’s almost as if you don’t know me ajusshi!”  
  
”Well, I don- hey, hold up, why are you still calling me ajusshi? You know my name now, there’s no reason not to!”  
  
”I’ve grown pretty fond of it.” Donghyuck smiled, teasingly but with a soft edge. Mark couldn’t help but to smile back and was about to argue some more. But a sudden adoring feeling swept over him, spreading from his toes and coating his entire body. His smile slipped of his face in shock, the unfamiliar, although addictive, feeling scaring the absolute _shit_ out of him. Donghyuck’s expression, probably mirroring his own, pulled him out of his weird daze. Whatever that was would have to wait.  
  
”Uh- I… Do you want more… ice-cream?”  
  
Donghyuck stood frozen for a second, shock still painting his face, before it broke out in a grin. ”You’re unbelievable.”  
  
”So… is that a no?”  
  
”Just get me a cone, ajusshi.”  
  
-  
  
”That’s right, I almost forgot.” Mark turned his head to look at the younger beside him. They’d relocated to the grass, seeking solace from the summer heat on the cool ground. The sun had disappeared, but the  air still felt scolding, much to Mark’s dismay. Donghyuck opened his eyes where he lay, content, comfortable, and not at all troubled with the heat. Life was unfair.  
  
”Wasthat?” He mumbled back, clearly with no intention to move. He was cute.  
  
 Mark surprised himself as he touched the younger’s hair, hand moving on it’s own to casually thread his fingers through the tangled mess in a soothing manner. Donghyuck stilled, holding his breath at the contact, waiting for Mark’s next move as if he was a prey in a predators hold. Mark’s instinctual respons would be to lose the touch immediately, but somehow that didn’t sit right with him. As if draw in by a magnet, his hand kept brushing the younger’s hair. ”Happy birthday, Donghyuck.”  
  
He heard the younger suck in a breath, maybe out of surprise, before letting go of it along with the tension in his body. ”Yeah…” he began, voice soft as silk, ”Thanks, ajusshi.” **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Now I know, they're both very frustrating, but it's a part of their journey for now- they'll have to learn how to actually communicate like human beings to get anywhere!


End file.
